


The Hours of Night

by megthemewlingquim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megthemewlingquim/pseuds/megthemewlingquim
Summary: You have a nightmare, and Loki is there to help you back to sleep.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	The Hours of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted on Tumblr.

When you wake up, you don’t wake up dramatically, like how you see in the movies. It isn’t a ‘sit bolt upright, gasping for breath’ wake up. It’s more along the lines of ‘eyes open with a start, your whole body tense’, which is much more normal.

You start crying, though you know there’s no reason for it - not now, anyways. Your breathing is nothing but gasping. You try to bury yourself further into the sheets of your bed to hide from what you know is coming.

“Darling?” asks Loki suddenly, his back turned to you on the bed. He turns around, rather fast, and immediately shifts himself to get closer to you. “What’s the matter, my love? Tell me what’s wrong, won’t you?”

The rest of the world is silent. The room lights up, once, with the glow of a passing car’s yellow headlights, and then the room is dark again.

“J-hu-hust a nightmare,” you gasp out, “don’ worry about me-”

“Oh,” Loki says sadly. He knows about those. “C’mere, you.”

He pulls you into his arms, so that you’re on top of him, his chest to your back. He shushes you gently, pressing kisses to the top of your head and your temple, his arms around your shaking torso. “Do you feel me? I’m real, I’m with you.” His lips are just barely touching your head - it makes it all the more tender. 

You bite down on your hand, hard, to stifle your cries.

“Don’t,” he says, “don’t do that.” He pulls your hand away from your mouth, his magic already working to ease the slight pain you’ve caused yourself. “Just calm yourself, dove… Deep breaths, with me.” He holds your hands in his, and he rubs his thumbs over them. His voice, as always, is soothing and velvety smooth, and… and it must have some magic in it, for your tenseness and shaking is leaving you.

As you breathe, as you make progress, Loki whispers praise, gentle praise, and it helps you find your voice. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks. 

“No,” you say. “Jus’ want to be with you.” You sniff once more, and wipe your stray tears away.

“Okay,” he whispers. He understands. “Alright, my darling… You can rest now, with no fear. I am here, with you. Just sleep now.”

And you do, completely nightmare free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr @ "megthemewlingquim".


End file.
